


Oral Fixation

by Taz_Eichel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: D/s relationship, Dom!Sebastian, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sub!Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz_Eichel/pseuds/Taz_Eichel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian catches Kimi biting his nails. He decides to put the Finn's oral fixation to better use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

            "Stop that," Sebastian scolded, eyes narrowing as he glared down at the Finn. Kimi lay curled on the bed beside Seb, naked on top of the sheets except for the marks that Seb had nipped and sucked into his skin the night before. The Finn's eyes were glazed somewhere between distraction and exhaustion as he gnawed on one of his nails. The rest of the fingertips of his left hand were perched on the soft flesh of his bottom lip, parting his mouth ever-so-slightly.

            With an annoyed growl, Sebastian smacked Kimi's arm, enough to jolt him out of his daze, but bereft of any actual force. "I told you to stop it."

            The Finn stared at him, eyes wide. "What? Stop what?"

            "That," Sebastian motioned to his hand. "It's a disgusting habit. I want you to stop it immediately."

            Kimi jerked his fingers away from his lips and rested them on the bed, as responsive as ever to Sebastian's commands. But as he lay unmoving next to Seb, his body began to tense, the muscles in his back and shoulders knotting in unconscious rebellion to Sebastian's order.

            " _Kimi_ ," the German warned, his tone as icy as the look he shot the other man.

            Kimi stared, bewildered, at the hand that had miraculously managed to find its way into his mouth once more. "Sorry," he stated, "I don't realize."

            Sebastian sighed and then motioned for the Finn to move closer to him. "Come here. No, closer."

            Kimi hesitated before settling the upper half of his body on Seb's lap as directed. The position made him feel small and already a familiar flush was creeping up the back of his neck. His body's first response was to balk at the contact--to reject the feeling of security it brought him despite Sebastian's efforts to teach him otherwise. It felt like too much of an indulgence, and it never failed to leave him feeling vulnerable and ashamed. Seb ran a finger over the hot flesh of Kimi's cheek until it nudged at the corner of the Finn's mouth. Kimi licked at it tentatively with the tip of his tongue, as if asking permission.

            A smile quirked Seb's lips as he watched Kimi take the finger more boldly into his mouth, sucking the pad of his finger against the flat of his tongue.

            "Freud would have had a field day with you," Sebastian grinned as the Finn took him down to the knuckle. If Kimi understood or took offense to the reference, he didn't show it. He curled his tongue around Seb's finger, increasing the delicious sensation that went straight to the German's cock. "You enjoy this, don't you? The feeling of me in your mouth."

            Kimi made a noise between a groan and a whine, flicking his gaze up to meet Seb's before dropping it back to focus on the next finger that was offered to him. He took it in alongside the first, drawing back to circle his tongue around the tips before taking them in almost to the back of his throat. "That's good, Kimi. Very good. Do you want more?"

            Sebastian withdrew his fingers in admonishment when Kimi didn't reply. The Finn's face was flushed and his bottom lip glistened in a way that made Seb want to kiss him viciously. Words didn't come easy to Kimi at the best of times, but it was even worse when he was coming undone. Seb couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease an answer out of him.

            "Yes." Kimi finally stuttered.

            "'Yes', what?"

            Kimi's forehead creased in frustration. "Yes. I want more. Please."

            It was a longer statement than Seb had even hoped for. He grinned down at Kimi and nodded. "Go on then."

            Kimi shifted in his lap. He didn't need Sebastian's fingers to guide him towards the man's half-hard cock, but the feeling of them against the back of his neck felt comforting all the same. He lapped at the head first, taking it between his lips and pressing against the underside firmly with his tongue as he drew it into his mouth. It was even better than Seb's fingers, the weight of it heavy and full in his mouth. He took it as far down as he could, the tip grazing the soft spot at the back of his throat before he pulled back slowly. All of his thoughts became hazy, his focus narrowing to the taste of Sebastian on his tongue and the feeling of the other man's fingers tightening in his hair.

            Sebastian held back a moan as the warmth and pressure of Kimi's mouth increased his arousal tenfold. The Finn's hair was already tangled in his fingers from his efforts to push himself deeper, but Kimi hadn't needed any encouragement. He wondered if Kimi was aware of the sounds he was making as he sucked on Seb's cock--the small, high, sinful noises in the back of his throat as he dragged the head of Sebastian's dick along his tongue as if revelling in the taste of it. It was so contrary to the Finn's usual sullen personality, it almost felt like Seb had won something just to experience it. No, he decided, it was even better than winning.      

            "That's it, Kimi," Seb praised, "let me hear you."

            Kimi's faced darkened further as he moaned wantonly around Sebastian's cock.  Allowing himself to become so uninhibited was nearly as difficult as expressing himself with words, but Seb had a knack for knocking down his barriers and dragging out even the most primitive of responses. The release of control was something he craved; there was something about being possessed by Sebastian that felt oddly freeing. He increased his pace, enjoying the slick friction of the other man's flesh against his tongue as Seb bucked his hips.

            "You're so fucking beautiful. If only you could see how you look moaning around my cock," the German growled, thrusting relentlessly into Kimi's mouth as he got closer to the edge. " _Fuck_ , Kimi."

            He came with a cry, Kimi swallowing hard around the head of his cock as he did so. Kimi stayed in place, breathing heavily through his nose until Seb urged him back with a gentle tug. When he looked up at Sebastian, his expression was open and glassy and more content than Seb had seen him in a long time.

            "That was good, Kimi. You were so good." Seb stroked a hand through the Finn's blonde hair as Kimi rested his head on Sebastian's thigh in an uncharacteristic display of affection. Usually it was Seb who had to initiate contact after they'd done anything sexual, and he was pleased that Kimi's first reaction wasn't to retreat back into himself like he normally did. "Next time you have the urge to indulge in that disgusting habit, you come see me. The only fingers I want in your mouth are mine. Understand?"

            Kimi fisted his hands loosely in the bed sheets and nodded. Temptations sated and mind blank, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

***

            Sebastian pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside, taking a seat next to Mark on one of the barriers next to the track after having completed yet another round of testing. They'd been working exhaustively on refining the new changes to the cars and they were both relieved to get a bit of a break. Mark didn't say much more than a 'hello' when Seb joined him, but it didn't bother him. He was too busy thinking about his plans for later that night.

            "Who's that?" Mark jabbed an elbow into Sebastian's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts and drawing his attention to the figure stalking towards them. But by the time he'd said it, they both recognized the Finn. "Hey, Kimi, what--"

            Kimi appeared as if he'd just chugged half a bottle of vodka; his face was flushed and he had the frazzled look he always got before he did something stupid. Without so much as a word or a glance in Mark's direction, he dropped to his knees on the tarmac beside the German and took two of Seb's fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes, gripping Seb's wrist in one hand as he sucked, teeth grazing the other man's knuckles in a half-hearted plea that he not pull away. He need not have worried. Seb threaded his other hand through Kimi's hair soothingly in response.

            "Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Mark demanded after a moment of staring open-mouthed at the two of them. He gestured uselessly.

            "No," Seb stated simply, his tone leaving no room for argument.

            Mark wondered if he'd gone mad, and then decided staying there any longer was doing nothing to make sense of the situation. "Alright, then," he stated, getting up from the barrier to leave. He wasn't quite sure what else to say, so he optioned for not saying anything at all.

 

            Seb watched as Kimi relaxed, pliant under his fingertips, and wondered what other bad habits he could instill in the Finn.


End file.
